Soulless
by Micahx20
Summary: Sirus and Dumbledoor are both dead and Harry potter has to leave Hogwarts the only home he's ever really had. He's headed to America on a search for one of Voldemorts souls. Voldemort isnt Harrys biggest problem, the wizarding world and muggel world alike
1. Proulge: Death of the Seer

**This is my latest idea, for a fanfiction. just so you know kiara, China whichever of you happens to be reading this rough _very rough_ draft. We are once again present however much more subtly. Our charictors look nothing like us, _(clue number one were all white!)_ none of us are sissters infact the only simularities between our charictors and ourselves is perhaps some of our hobbies so try ang guess who's who. Cheers**

_**The Sword of The Pheonix**_

_**PROLOUG**_

Nicoli Tomas, brushed his hair away from his eyes, even though it was so windy that he wonderd why he botherd. Some would wonder why he was trudging up a mountin range in the middel of the night, well he hadnt had a vison for months. He susspectd Mariela was poising him, it would explain why he was dieing. Nicoli was the last in the Purest line of Seers, it was his father before him that had unwitingly given Voldemort the weapon that would give him absolute Victory. But befor he could construct it he'd been defeated by one small baby boy. Funny that his fathers son would recive the Vison that would ensure Harry his victory. He had to give dumbledoor the message.

Nicoli Coughed heavly his chest heaving. He felt splitting pain, as if something was burning his chest inside out. "almost there... come on" He mutterd to himself, Panting for air and strianing he crested a sheer inline and reached what looked like a shlef sticking out of the mountin. It was at least to kilmetors wide and was heavly wooded. He dropped ontop his back gasping for air. His pack carring the exact details to his vison and what they ment, fell to the ground beside him. His life force seemd to be leaking into the snow he lay on. He was dieing to quickly, he'd realized it days ago, so he'd chaged cours heading for his last hope

"_Fineras!", _His vioce was so week and horse he barly recognized it. It was in no way loud enough for her to hear. He groand in frustration. His Chest burnd hotter then ever and his body began to shake in spasems his mouth biting back the pain to keep fom screamingg. _FINERAS! _HIs heart seemd to burts with the inwar cry and as the Small forest around him burst into life; a birds song crested on the air. As if touched by aprouching heat, the snow around him began to melt. The song was the most beatiful _and welcome,_ thing Nicoli had ever heard. It was the call of The Pheonix. He Watcherd her approuch her wing spand reacing 10 ft and scarlet as fire. a golden regal beak glitterd in the early evening glow. Fineras was queen of this forest, a Forest that dripped magic much like herself. she was wild and Untamed, and she only answerd to one.

He watched as she cirled slowly, each ring bringing her lower till she landed on his chest. her talons gripped in a delicate balance so as not to peirsce his skin. She shifted slightly as if her Talons burnd. Her great wings flutterd in almost disgruntled concern. when the heat was top much she let go to land reast on an upraisd tree root. An earthy scratchy noise, much like that of talons grating on stone, emited from her throat. he gave a weak smile. "Yeah i'm dieing Fi," what he had wanted to say was interupted by another fit as his chest seemd to want to propel itself from his body. Blood began to trickel out of his mouth. "i think i've faild Fi, I cant make it to the top I..." He broke off into wretched coughing. Fineras let off a morunfull wail. Nicoli shook hi head fearsly the grimest smile on his face.

"isnt it funny Fi...father died delivering his vison... to Voldemort. And i'll die delivering mine to dumbledoor...at least i was supposed to..." Nicoli, shudderd as finnaly his chest stopped burning. A cool sensation replaced it, but was in no terms a relief. It felt as if icesycles droped from the mountin top were pounig ito his body and melting in the process. "Fi... Take this... Dumbledoor" He gesturd weakly to his pack lying at his feet. In any normal circumstanc Fineras Queen of the Heroji Mountin range, would have been supremly insulted to be treated like a commen postage owl. and knowing her temper she might have scratched out the fools eyes. But as Nicoli's eyes began to glass, and his body stiffing with death the last memorie he had was of Fineras the mighty bowing to him in death. the last thing he heard was he great wings take flight and the most mournfull crying shattering the dusk


	2. Chapter 1: Sirius makes a chioce

Sirius Black was falling, he could feel it in his body and it was a tinkling sensation in his mind. He wasn't aware he'd hit solid ground, for it did not felt as if he had done so. It was like falling into clouds this sensation, strange that death would have such little pain. He stood he was in a field it stretched as far as he could see, grass unearthly still as if not a breath of wind had ever touched them. It was night here; he raised his eyes to the sky, and flung his hands up to shield them. The sky was devoid of all light, it was a gaping hole where no life and no life could enter it seemed to draw life from his body into it like a ravenous beast, feasting on his soul.

He dropped to his knees trembling, his mind racing, he cant stay here Harry needed him. They'd all rushed to the ministry to save his errant God Son from his own rashness. He'd been dueling with his cousin one minute then falling into darkness the next. Only to land here, wherever here was. He rose keeping his eyes firmly away from the sky above him; it was then that he heard the whispers. They were carrying through the barren field on a wind that could not possibly exist, the grass still wasn't moving it stood still and stiff. So much so that it cut into his feet, it was then he realized his shoes were gone; the grass was stuck stiff in his feet like shards of glass. There was blood yet no pain; he stared at it in wonder. Sirius, the voices whispered and called beckoning him forward He took a step, and the air in front of him began to shimmer like a giant wave. A small area in front of his face rippled like water and turned a sickly black, deaper then the night around it. He jumped back with a cry as a pale hand slowly emerged from its depths, the hand was shrivelled and that of a woman's. The Whispers were like a roar now; they shook the ground beneath his feet driving the glass deeper into his feet.

"Welcome to the Valley beyond the veil"

The voice was a hiss so cold, he felt his lungs catch on freezing air, his breath came out in a cloud, and he shivered where he stood, the nails on the shrivelled hand, were lengthening to needel sharp points. He made to step backwards, but the blades of grass were like nails binding his feet to the earth refusing to snap. They came from the sky like winged demons from hell, grotesque creatures with horns and wings like bats. Some of them spit fire, others stunk of blood. These were the whispers beckoning him into darkness, beckoning him into hell.

"NO! I won't go." Harry needed him.

The demons laughed, a sound like that of grating steel, the screech so high pitched he felt blood trickle down from his ears. He was going to die he knew that now, or was he already dead. If he was he wasn't going to fallow these hell cats into hell, he always had looked forward to death, he would be with James again he had enjoyed life because of Harry. If he was going to die he was going to go to James, not with these monsters. He threw himself backwards, there was a splitting sound, the grass was breaking... no that was him. The skin of his feet was tearing away from the blades of grass making a terrible splitting sound. Loosing his balance, he toppled onto his back. Instead of the curious numbness of before he was ripped apart with pain. It assaulted him like a slash with a dagger, his blood was pooling from his feet, and grass was ripping into his back like blades.

It dug deep into his head where it had fallen. Above him the demons shrieked in malicious mirth, as a black shadow fell from the sky. The shadow seemed to freeze the valley around them, a cold chilling frost covered the grass, and Sirius could feel it's presence it seemed to suck away all hope. A Demontor? No as soon as he asked himself he knew this was something far worse. It wasn't just the loss of hope, and good feeling. It was the heat spreading in his body as if he would light on fire any moment; it was the shaking in his limbs as if his bones would tear themselves apart. It was the sure certainty that he was going to meet an evil that would not only devour him but gladly hunt all those he loved.

There was laughter on the wind, the most unnatural sound that's seemed to tear at his ears with its resonating evil. It was a woman's laugh, that child him to his core, light and rich as a woman's with a throaty purr like that of a cat. The air beside him seemed to rip open as a light mist flooded through its ripping gaps. Slowly the mist became solid. There was a woman standing there, and the night seemed to quit around her until the dull roar had ceased to be nothing.

"Sirius black, I have waited a long time for you" He lay on his back looking up at the most striking woman he had ever seen. She was taller then most men, her skin a softened Honey brown that gleamed and shone in the night air. And her hair, it was the palest blonde he had ever seen. It was a shock to the senses to see such blonde to be nearly white against such dark skin. It was her eyes that held you, they were a striking electric green that seemed to swirl and beckon like beams, her pupils were a rich burgundy. She was a most beautiful creacther he had ever beheld tall and willowy with the body of a goddess…

"Ha, foolish mortal man I am a Goddess." She spoke his thoughts aloud, and he winced. His body trembled at the sound of her voice, it shot fear and cold through his veins chilling his heart and squandering his courage. He steeled his glance and gritted his teeth, he would not weaken, and he would be strong.

"Who are you Demon!" he spat the words out like the vilest of curses. His head was spinning from loss of blood, and his heart was racing from lack of breath. And his blood was warming and tingling wit…Excitement. He stifled the urge to reach out and stroke blonde curls that looked as if they would sing if he touched them. She smiled at him all knowing. And began to glide toward him. He noticed her black gossamer dress seemed to flow like water over her in the night. She slowly glided down to stradal him where he lay her hips rubbing against his thighs.

Your about to die, and your thinking of that! She let out a sharp laugh, her laugh was like a hand rubbing at his chest soothing and enticing all in one. All those years of living on the run, holed up in his mothers home without womanly comfort must be the cause of what he was feeling now, or else he was crazy.

"No , you are not crazy, I created you, I have watched you since your Birth. You were made for me made for this, your body and your heart already know this. They welcome my…Touch." Her hand was rubbing smooth circles on his thighs she was laughing at him. He could loose himself in her he knew it. It would be so easy to just forget life, forget escaping, to sink into her arms and loose….

"Your soul" Her word was just a whisper and then he knew. He would be a pawn, one of the undead roaming the daylight world soulless, his body would move on but his soul would remain here shrieking at the next person who fell through the veil. He shoved her far away from him. NO, He would not die; Not Now somewhere up there Harry was fighting Voldemort and needed him. He was letting this woman tempt him to abandon the one person he was still free to love.

"NO, Get away from me who are you!" He demanded, he jumped to his feet tearing the blades from his back, and his skull he was bleeding profusely, She smiled at him perching on the grass the blades did not cut her, the bent around her like a nest of feathers.

"I am Hel, goddess of the underworld and mistress of the darkness. I recognize it in all things even you Sirus Black." She placed a cool hand to her cheek. It felt like fire had raced through him and gone directly into his boddy. He shivered. "I have seen inside your heart Sirus Black, and I plan to own it, i want you to give me your soul." He gaped at her she wanted his soul, it made no sense and yet it did. He was shocked to find he wanted nothing more then to sink into her arms and let her take it. Harry needed him, he couldnt he wouldnt? would he? She laughed it was like a caress instead of a slap this time, she apeard to melt into the moonlight so in tune with the night she was.

" You want to siruis, i see it in your heart. You can die, for you will die if i leave you here, as soon as i leave the lost souls of the veil will devour you leaving you to shriek as one of their own. Yes you can die or you can give me your soul, you can become one of my flock. Do my bidding, be mine after all God sons make poor excuses for lovers." Her words were like a lake rocking him to sleep, his body was betraying him, it urged him to reach out and clasp her to him. It urged him to give up his light and sink into her darkness. But as long as Harry was back at the ministry fighting, as long as Harry ever needed him he would be there.

She cocked her head at him her raven hair as dark as midnight spilled over his chest. Her lips of cherry red smiling at him. "You have loyalty, honesty and bravery. Everything i like to devour in a man. I get what I want sirius black even you. Come i wish to show you something, something that happened 17 years ago. "

There world seemed to shatter everything was breaking and spinning, and suddenly they were floating above a street.

The night air stunk of blood, so much blood that even a mortal could smell it's stench as it flowed down the streets of Hallow drive. Perhaps that's what kept the mortals locked up in their homes, or maybe it was the fear of night itself. Whatever it was, fathers stood guard at doors, mothers clutched babies to their chests and preyed to gods that would not hear them. She could see him, a dark shadow standing in the street stiller then the night it self. It would take a vampires keen sight to see him, he was blacker then the night around him. It was his cloak and he bent it to his will like he did everything around him. Except for her, Taigira's mouth split into a cold grin, let him stand in his defeat. Yes the mighty vampire king stands at the ruin of his rein, Mortal loving fool. How dare he to to defied her to side with wizards! It took great control not to laugh in his face. She glided silently to the ground to stand before the king of her people, the Tejirex her husband the Vampire king.

"ah i was wondering when you would show your self Taigira," He said, his voice was a purr of magic. Had she been some hapless mortal woman it would have sent shivers of excitement and expectaion up her spine. But she knew AlVidon's tricks and she was beyond them.

"Dont be cross darling, i'm doing whats best for our people" She replied loving the bite in her words. his pain was like honey on her tounge. His face was perfect, sensual and dark it was a face that drew mortal women to the slaughter. At least it should have, but AIVidon was to weak to take power.

"Don't be cross darling, i'm doing what's best for our people" She replied loving the bite in her words. his pain was like honey on her tung. His face was perfect, sensual and dark it was a face that drew mortal women to the slaughter. At least it should have, but AIVidon was to weak to take power.

"Our people? Oh Nay, your monsters maybe, but my people, vampire kind was not meant to slaughter and slay mortals" AIV'idon said, as he moved towards her. She stood her ground, let the fool insult her his rein was over.

"How does it feel AIVY Darling" she purred." without a heir your rule is weak, and your "people" know it! they hunt your territories even as we speak. You'll be dead within an hour!" The laughter she had held within control cam pouring from her, like a screeching owls cry. She laughed in his weakness and her strength. He moved like a bolt of lightning, her arms were ripped back around her till the bones cracked into uselessness. She screamed in rage as he bared her throat and his canine teeth lowered to glistening points..

"Do not fret Taigira, i would not drink from you if i died from thirst. You have denied my your body..." he crushed his body to hers, "and denied me my heir, you have turned away every Vampiress knowing i would not force a woman." yes, yes she had, it had taken considerable planning and power. He could kill her, but she had succeed and soon he would die. To her surprise a slow smile spread on his face and he jerked her to face a white house with blue shutters. "You left me only one option diddn't you!" He jerked her head back to meet his eyes, a slow and triumphant smile spread on her face. He could try mating with human woman, but the results for both were dire. The woman would die, The child would be born soulless and a dieseas would enter his blood that given a few years would drive him mad.

"So let us begin it." Her gasp was lost as he shoved her away, once away from his powerful grip her bones healed nearly instantly. He was facing the Tiny house still as night once more. he could actually mean to do this, the last vampire king who had consummated a Soulless it had slaughter thousands of mortals and vampire alike. Ruthless and cunning it cared little for life and much for blood. Her soft mortal loving husband would never dream... She gasped again as she watched a woman open the door to the white house and walk drunkenly towards them.

"Grace! Grace get back inside!" a mans voice called from the door frame. The woman paid him no head and stumbled her way towards them.

"Are you Mad! what are you doing! Taigira demanded. Her heart raced in her chest, he must have lost his mind. His chuckel seemed grating and out of place.

" Oh Taigira, this is your game let us start it shall we" With a howl he leapt forward to grab the woman. she screamed breaking from her trance. The man from the doorways shout drew her eyes. with a burst of speed she intercepted him before he could reach AIVidons. There was a charge in the air, a buzz of energy that put molten heat in her blood and throbbed in her belly. She moaned as she sank her teeth into his white throat., not bothering to put him in a trance He tasted like sugar he tasted of heaven of a heady whiskey. He screamed and fought at her, she could feel veins tearing beneath her fangs. She reached up to grab his hair and jerk his head back cutting a hole in his throat. With his blood poring into her arms dripping onto her chest, he slumped lifelessly into her arms.

With her lips red from his blood She kissed his lips, still warm from life. With a knife like fingernail she parted his lips and licked the blood from inside his blooded throat. then she tossed him aside. AIVidon lay on top the woman who seemed unable to speak she was curled in a ball with silent tears pouring down her face. He went from stark naked to dressed with a wave of his hand leaving her to rock herself, back and forth. Then he placed a hand on her belly. "ancia gudes o olde birte en nin mot" He chanted the ritual words in the tounge of old. The air was alive it crawled across her skin, the smell of blood clung to every surface and the vibe of exstacey lay throbbing under every nerve. I should stop him, he's ruining all my plans...but this is destiny.

It was there wrapped into the seams of the life around him, tonight would happen because it was meant to. a bright light engulphed her, husbands hands and seemed to melt into the belly of the woman he had taken so brutally. She let out the scream of a dyeing woman and whither back and forth as if her womb were being torn apart. Partly because it was, there was a harsh read glow and blood began to run from the hole his hand had made in her womb. Her body gave one last jerk and blood spreyd as a child slippery with blood slid from her body. Tiagira found herself shaking for fear for the first time in her life. So this is what a soulless looked like, the last recorded memory of a soulless was a Vampire named Rath, he had slaughtered millions human and vampire alike. He'd been all right as a fledgling, he was the strongest in his class the most promising leader. When he had reached maturity the monster that he had kept at bay had sprung forth. Unlike the disease that would overtake AIViDon he wouldn't become an obviously raving lunatic. He was craftily clever hiding his true madness until the very end when he ordered the sacrifices of not just young mortal women but vampire kind. The soulless lost their souls when they came into full power on maturity. It had taken not only vampires but wizzard, were wolves, mages and muggels alike to destroy Riath. The one time in history that the classes had ever worked together. Too many had died in the process. And her fool of a husband couldnt except being beaten. He'd done what she had thought no one would ever dare to do. He'd created a souless.

" You fool What have you done!" He held the Baby in his arms wiping the blood froom his limbs.

"What you drove me to do. I Give him a name Eliki and he is my heir." How could he just stand there so calm as even now the madness claimd control of his body the cost of mateing with a mortal. No it would not end this way it couldnt...

Sirus stared blankly, he'd heard legends of vampires. He'd studied them in defence against the dark arts. Unlike Where wolves Vampires were never once human, they were something utterly different born human like yet not human. Where Wizards were humans with special abbilites and magic in their inner making Vampires were never human to begin with and were born with their own strong magic. They did not need to wave wands or make potions the magic the welded could be used with a twitch of their fingers. And with strong vampires they could make magic with their thoughts alone. They had once roamed the earth freely preying on humans very much the dominant species and then the first mage was born. The very first wizards had been strong enough to face the vampires, they freed human kind from the oppression of Vampires.

They'd made treaties, peace pacts. Vampires stalked humans drank from them but rarely did they kills as decades and centuries passed they had faded into myth legend roaming the wild stalking the night. He knew what a soulless was and what it meant. When Wraith had brought a rain of terror onto the world he had left a mark. Only a few remembered his true name, only a few remembered fully the carnage he had created the death. The last mages of that time had whipped memories and done everything in their power to ensure that the true horrors of his rein were never full remembered. No Muggel and even most wizards would not recognize the name Raith. The world knew him by the name of Alexander.

"Harry, that thing is 17 now right, he's a two years older then Harry." Why had she shown him this, how would this convince him to become hers. This made him want to reach Harry more then ever. To warn dumbledoor that another Soulless was out there, and in two years time he would come into full power like all vampires. Then he would be unleashed. He was more determined then ever now to leave this place. She stared at him and laughed at him again she brushed dried blood away from his forehead.

"Harry is not strong enough to defeat a soulless, there is a weapon however that would give the strength. He can only weald it with the help of three mages." There were mages left? After years of mating with mortals their power had lessened considerably to form modern day wizards. Basicly humans who needed to wave a stick in the air to tap into their powers. A full powered mage hadn't been seen since, well medieval ages "Yes Sirus there are still mages, there was a phropecy that foretold the coming of three in the same year that would help the true symbol of living over come the soulless. Harry is the boy who lived is he not? Where you come in dear Sirus is that Harry will need protection."

"I would give my life for Harry, but in allot of ways Harry's a better wizard then I. If anyone protects anyone he will end up doing the protecting. We need to notify Dumbledoor. Even with this Weapon Harry wont be strong enough to do it on his own." She stared at him, her beauty glistening like silk in moonlight. A soft sadness entered her eyes, he had the strange thought that she mite be on the verge of tears. No not this Goddess of night.

"you truly don't know the Valley of the Veil do you, time moves differently here. Dumbledoore has died. Killed by a man he trusted. A man you hated. A famous Seer, predicted the where abouts of the weapon Dumbldoor knew its where abouts and how to get it. He passed that information on too two people. Remus Lupin, and Severus snape. Both men he trusted, and one would kill him. Harry although surrounded by friends is alone. With your soul you would gain my power. You would be immortal you could protect and guide him." Sirus closed his eyes so this is the way the table turned. So Snape had killed dumbledoor it diddn't seem possible. But this hole that was opening up in his sole like a black hole devouring him inside out, told him it was very true and Harry was all alone and Harry needed him. He told himself it was the only reason he reached for her. But deep down inside he knew it was a lie.


End file.
